


in transit

by ribaru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe – Vlogging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribaru/pseuds/ribaru
Summary: Soonyoung hits the record button, just blinking the sleep out of his eyes for a few seconds before smiling at the camera. Wonwoo’ll edit that out later, probably. (He won’t.)prompt: uhm uhm soonwoo travel vlogger couple





	in transit

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompter whoever you are I'M SORRY.......

Soonyoung hits the record button, just blinking the sleep out of his eyes for a few seconds before smiling at the camera. Wonwoo’ll edit that out later, probably. (He won’t.)

“Good morning, everybody!” He says it quietly, mindful of thin hotel walls as he waves at the camera. “Sorry for the quality, it’s a long-distance day so we already put away the Nice and Fancy camera; it’s just my phone for now.” He pivots in place slowly, showcasing the hotel room before sitting on the bed, careful to hold the phone higher above him to avoid audio of the rustling sheets. “It’s currently… 5:56 in the morning, and Wonwoo’s over there packing up our stuff.” Soonyoung tilts his head over in Wonwoo’s direction. “And I just wanna give one more huge thanks to the Tipton Hotels for giving us this incredible room for the last two nights! It was such a sweet stay—”

From across the room Wonwoo stage whispers, “It was the suite life!” He gives a pause for comedic effect, then laughs (also quietly) at his own pun.

The camera, having been on Soonyoung this whole time, records the briefest flash of a grimace that would surely be screen-capped and shared on the internet for the next few months. “You think you’re so funny.”

“What do you think got us all these subscribers, babe?” Wonwoo smirks as he walks over to the bed and Soonyoung rolls his eyes (another meme for the archives). He ends the recording there and pockets his phone, getting off the bed with the help of Wonwoo’s extended hand.

There’s a kiss on his forehead waiting for him when Soonyoung stands up. He smiles and tilts his face upward, so this time Wonwoo can kiss him properly, moving slowly and savoring the softness of Soonyoung’s lips. “No gloss today?” Wonwoo murmurs.

“I don’t want it smearing everywhere when I inevitably fall asleep on the train. I just bought that tiger neck pillow.” When Wonwoo pulls back Soonyoung is still pouting at the idea, and Wonwoo can’t help but peck his lips one more time.

“I miss the artificial strawberry flavor already.”

They take one more look around the room before they leave it behind. Soonyoung is the one to check them out of the hotel while Wonwoo stands behind him and waits like an obedient puppy, holding onto their luggage with both hands. By the third trip of the travel vlog series, they downsized their luggage to two backpacks of essentials, a crossbody sling bag for the Immediate and Important, one small hard carry case for the cameras and other electronics, and a much larger one for both of their everything else. It certainly helps that they aren’t fashion or makeup influencers on a press schedule.

It was just Wonwoo and a point-and-shoot camera, in the beginning, recording brief moments with his friends or interesting things he saw throughout his day. Soonyoung’s involvement wasn’t something the either of them had expected but Soonyoung has always been unafraid of cameras, and more and more often he had become the second main character to Wonwoo’s videos. The summer after they graduated, Wonwoo finally invited Soonyoung to join his videos full time, starting with vlogs in and about Osaka.

“I forgot what this video was about,” Soonyoung says as he restarts his recording outside the hotel. He’s got his phone locked into a monopod now so that he doesn’t have to worry about holding it upright, and in his other hand he clutches the handle of the smaller hard carry.

“Travel vlog?” Wonwoo asks without looking up from the map he has pulled up on his own phone. They weren’t too far from the train station, but better safe than sorry.

“You’re very helpful,” Soonyoung comments and Wonwoo shrugs. “But I don’t know what to talk about since we filmed all day yesterday. Everything I say now will be redundant.” Between the two of them, Soonyoung was much better at speaking without a script, which was how the camera found its way into his hand more often. He liked having the active role, controlling the flow and the tone of the vlog with his dynamics. He planned the sites and restaurants, while Wonwoo preferred to work out the more tedious planning, like hotels or hostels and the actual traveling.

“I don’t think we had anything planned besides the landscape time lapses during the train ride, filming wise that is…” Wonwoo locks his phone and puts it in his sweater pocket, then reaches out and grabs the monopod from Soonyoung, holding it at a higher angle so they could both stand in-shot comfortably. “How about a Q&A session?”

“Where are we gonna get decent questions this late? Most of our audience is still asleep,” Soonyoung pouts for the second time that morning. Wonwoo shakes his head with a grin and starts walking towards their destination. In the viewfinder, he can see Soonyoung standing still, confused.

“Soonyoung, where are we right now?” He calls out.

“Barcelona? Oh!” Soonyoung jogs a little to catch up to Wonwoo, his smile bright as he came closer. “Curating our own Q&A session, I get it now. I like this idea!”

Wonwoo preens, giving the camera a nose scrunching grin. “And where will we be in hopefully nine hours?”

“France! Lyon, to be specific.”

“And how are we getting there?”

“Train. We’ll have a stop at the border for customs, but we like the train because it gives us a good chunk of time to work on editing the stuff we recorded.” They nod at the camera in unison. “Neither of us get motion sick easy, so it’s perfect since we won’t be home for another week.”

“Why are we taking the train to Lyon?” Wonwoo looks both ways before crossing the empty street, and Soonyoung follows suit. It’s six-thirty in the morning on a Saturday, so it’s not that surprising. The train station, _Barcelona Sants_, is in sight but a quick check of his wristwatch tells Wonwoo that there’s no rush.

“Like, logistically? Because it’s 640 kilometers away…” Soonyoung tilted his head, confuddled. “Unless you meant what’s the reasoning behind going to Lyon.”

“The second one.”

Soonyoung reaches toward Wonwoo and the phone, hooking his arm around Wonwoo’s. “For the Festival of Lights!” It only takes a second for their strides to fall into sync.

“Why the Festival of Lights?”

“Because the lights are pretty.”

“Why?” Wonwoo turns the one-syllable word into a three-second long noise, just to be extra annoying.

“Because Wonwoo thinks they’re pretty.” Soonyoung hums back, not playing into his goading.

“You don’t think the lights are pretty too?” When Wonwoo turns to look at Soonyoung he’s already looking back at him with a careful, concealed expression.

“Of course, but you’re prettier.”

Somewhere in the distance a train horn blows and birds noisily take flight in reply.

Wonwoo looks away first. “That was gross,” he finally says, but his words don’t match the smile that stretches across his face. “You didn’t even answer the question.” Wonwoo shakes his head as he looks into the camera.

“I totally did! I think that the lights are pretty because you think that they’re pretty,” Soonyoung says, like that’s all that needed to be said.

Wonwoo pouts. “But that doesn’t count! You can’t just base what you think off of what I think.”

“But I just did.” Again, Soonyoung speaks with an air of innocence, and belatedly Wonwoo realizes he fell for the same trap that he tried to put Soonyoung in.

“Invalid! Give the viewers some substance, Soonyoung.” He shakes the arm holding the filming phone for emphasis.

“Since when have we ever been anything but shallow and cheap on this channel,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes. This was an entirely false statement, but they both knew that. Wonwoo started it, with his narration over shots of an unaware Soonyoung walking ahead of him or the out-the-window landscape clips that they liked to have as filler. It started light, with Wonwoo fumbling over what to say, resorting to awkward anecdotes or straight up commenting on details of Soonyoung that only he could pick up on. Eventually (and with a script) his narrations grew. Wonwoo loved to talk about the history of the places they visited, about the meaning he found and wanted to share with the people who watched his videos.

It was one of the reasons their channel had become more popular: Wonwoo breathed new life into old places, reviving the story that tourism tended to sensationalize and bury in the process. Soonyoung knew that Wonwoo was writing a book about their travels, but it was a secret Wonwoo thought he was good at hiding from him. He pretended not to notice that Wonwoo switched tabs away from a lengthy word document whenever Soonyoung walked into their office, or when Wonwoo whipped out his phone at random to scribble something into the notes app. Soonyoung was already lining up publishers he had in mind.

Now, Soonyoung hovers over the idea of genuineness for the sake of the video.

It’s not as if he lies or puts on a face for the camera, but it’s not like he’s holding his heart and thoughts up for consumption every week, not like Wonwoo’s narrations. They were both honest and both genuine, but Soonyoung has always been the type to hold his cards close to his chest. Being open about one thing allowed for being closed off about other things, or something.

He hesitates just a second too long, and it makes Wonwoo turn to look at him in that casual and plain way of his, but because it’s Wonwoo and because he’s Soonyoung, it’s different. Expectant.

Were it anyone else, Soonyoung would’ve bristled at the realization. He would’ve puffed out his chest and gave them what they wanted out of spite, or deflect and change topics, either way, he wouldn’t have been happy about it. He was all about exceeding expectations, but only if they were _his expectations_. Those were the only ones that mattered to Soonyoung.

Even since college, even before they tangled themselves up together in “video collaborations” and “sharing the same bed because we forgot to book two beds” situations, Wonwoo had always looked at Soonyoung like he knew there was so much more than what Soonyoung let people see. And maybe Wonwoo just always saw someone’s inherent worth and capability because he was kind and genuinely good like that, but when he looked at Soonyoung it seemed to hit somewhere his chest, resonating out and thrumming along his bones and muscles, inspiring him into action. Maybe it was because right there with the expectation, there was a boundless and limitless patience holding it in place. Soonyoung had never felt like he had to prove himself to Wonwoo, never had to meet Wonwoo’s expectations because Wonwoo had never held Soonyoung against any to begin with.

Soonyoung makes his choice and releases his breath, looking down their path. The train station was quite close now, only a street crossing away. “I like the lights because… I like what they mean to the city. The Festival of Lights is like a party thanking the heavens—or just one heaven, don’t quote me—for saving Lyon from the plague, and I think that’s really nice. The light’s aren’t just to awe at or look pretty against the night sky, not that that’s not special too. But more than that it’s a celebration of being alive and enjoying good health, and the lights and the art are symbols of life and reveling in that.”

Knowing that Wonwoo never expected less out of him was the only thing Soonyoung could learn to expect out of him. Well, that and knowing that Wonwoo would always forget the travel toothbrushes. When he looks up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes again he can’t, because Wonwoo’s focused on the phone, ending the recording. He stops walking and lets go of the big hand carry, shrugging off Soonyoung’s hold so that he could pull the phone off the monopod.

“Did you capture any of that?!”

“Of course I did! But my arm hurts so I’m cutting it here.”

“Oh.” Soonyoung deflates a little, the indignation falling off. “Are you gonna make that into the train ride narration?”

Wonwoo hums, zipping the two items into his bag slung across his chest. “I wasn’t thinking about it until you said that. You’re okay with posting it?” He grabs the luggage handle again and uses his other hand to take Soonyoung’s, setting off once again.

“If you think it was enough ’substance’ for the video, then it’s good. I trust you.” Soonyoung smiles as Wonwoo squeezes his hand with unspoken gratitude. “Anyway, it’ll give you more time to work on that word document you won’t tell me about.” He squeezes Wonwoo’s hand back a second later, an assurance that he wasn’t upset about it.

Wonwoo chokes anyway, scoffing as if to laugh it off. “I wasn’t—That wasn’t…” his voice trails as he stops trying to find an excuse. They cross the street in silence. “How long have you known about the book?” He says quietly as they walk into the train station finally.

“Oh, not long.” They stop at an empty bench so that Wonwoo can let go of the luggage again so he can pull out Soonyoung’s phone and the monopod, handing him both. “Since Taipei, maybe?”

“That was when I started writing it!” Wonwoo whines, dismayed at the fact that it was never a secret even from the start. Soonyoung laughs as he presses a consoling kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek.

“You can’t keep anything from me, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> the festival of lights is usually held in december, which should give an idea for how long ive had this story in my drafts..... and the curiouscat prompt has been sitting in my mailbox since august 2018
> 
> thank you very much to everyone who reads this! whether you've read one of my works before or just seeing me now, thank you!!! i've drifted from svt and snwu being my main squeezes, but i still love them a lot and i wanted to give the snwu tag something i could be happy with. it was a challenge to write this at first, but as i worked through it became more and more like an exercise to test what i could do. it was fun! 
> 
> all my love to soonwoonet, as always <3


End file.
